WO-A-93.backslash.25800 (Shell Internationale Research) discloses a method of completing an uncased section of a borehole in an underground formation. A liner provided with overlapping longitudinal slots is fixed at a predetermined position in the borehole. A tapered expansion mandrel having a maximum diameter which is of larger diameter than the liner is moved through the liner and expands the liner to a diameter larger than the mandrel maximum diameter. Ideally, the liner is expanded to such an extent that it contacts the borewall.
It is among the objectives of embodiments of the present invention to provide a tool which may be utilised to run a length of expandable liner into a bore, release the liner, and then expand the liner.